


And I Waited

by flashforeward



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag: Episode 44 Sweet Dreams and Flying Machines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: Sammy finds a ray of hope.





	And I Waited

**Author's Note:**

> for Gen Prompt Bingo over on dreamwidth. The prompt was first person narration. You can see my table [here](https://evilinsanemonkey.dreamwidth.org/636469.html)

I waited so long.

In the dark, I waited. Barely knew what was coming but I waited, I put my trust in Ben's process. I put my trust in the notebook. What else did I have? It was the first chance, the first _possibility_ , that I could get him back.

It felt like he'd been gone forever and finally, _finally_ I could hope again. I could dream again. 

I waited so long. Was so close to having him in my arms again.

But no.

_No_.

Of course.

Just how many fucking ways are there to disappear in this damn town?


End file.
